Mystery of Sailor PegUnicorn
by PegUnicorn
Summary: Please Read! You will enjoy it! I promise!
1. Default Chapter

The Mystery of Sailor PegUnicorn  
  
Introduction  
  
Long time ago on a far away galaxy lived a beautiful enchanted princess who wished upon a falling star that her kingdom would be safe from harm for eternity. The shooting star granted her wish and her kingdom was safe for all eternity. She became known as Princess Eternity because she also became immortal and eternal forever.  
  
Princess Eternity's kingdom thrived and one faithful day a handsome prince named Moor- Rock had come from a distant star to marry Eternity and unit their kingdoms. But Eternity refused the offer. In anger the prince had leased a spell that forced her to lose her memory and kingdom forever. She ran away hoping that her memory will come back. The shooting star that was supposed to help her had failed her.  
  
The shooting star that found her crying on a hill on the furthest part of the planet helped her and sent her to a distant planet known as earth. There her true lover and eternity will grow. The shooting star gave her a new name and future for Eternity. There she will live among the humans forever until one day she shell return and fight for her kingdom once more.  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
The time of crisis is over. Princess Chibi USA now is Queen and her husband Helios became king. There they had a child named Duncan who was young and handsome just like his father and mother. He was tall and thin with long white hair and red eyes. He was almost albino yet he was so beautiful. He was 16 know and proud to be the prince of Crystal Tokyo. He was great at school and never failed anything. Know a junior in high school he was the envy of everyone and all the girls loved him. One girl in particular toke his interest. A young girl named Bella. Bella was beautiful and stunning. Her long black hair and blue eyes stood out from her most. Her slender yet sensual body and tall legs made all the guys blush and the entire girls scream in envy and jealous yet she still seemed to make friends.  
  
The young dashing prince always liked her though he never had the courage to ask her out or even talk to her. One day Bella was heading to science when she bumped into the prince on his was to Algebra.  
  
"I am so sorry Prince Duncan." Said Bella blushing while picking up her things.  
  
"That's ok Bella." Said the prince who nearly fainted in her presence.  
  
"You know my named?" Said Bella surprised.  
  
"Well yes! Who doesn't know your name? Your named speaks for it self. You are highly beautiful." He blushed.  
  
"Hmmm… Well then prince I take that you like me and didn't have the courage to say so." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well maybe this shell is my chance, Bella. There is a formal party at the kingdom and I ask you to be my date. Will you?"  
  
"Hmmmm… Why yes I will dear prince." With a giggle she pranced off to her classroom before the bell rang.  
  
The next day Bella woke up to the sound of her horse scratching at the barn. She ran downstairs and opened the tiny gate so her beautiful white stallion can gallop in the fields by her house. She smiled a little bit at her horse named Snow.  
  
"What's wrong Bella?" Stated Snow in a sweat kind voice.  
  
"Oh nothing Snow. For today is the day of the dance and I am well afraid."  
  
"Oh Bella but you out of all people shouldn't be afraid. You are a warrior who defeated evils to find your memory and your afraid of a simple dance."  
  
She smiled then said "Oh Snow if only you knew."  
  
With a laugh she went her way through the gate and into her small cottage on the outside of the city walls. She unchanged and put on a silver and pearl dress that sparkled in the wind and sun. She smiled at herself and beauty. She placed on a necklace of pearls, which is special to her. It's the only thing she has of her past. She is able to become Sailor PegUnicorn who saves worlds and tries to find the truth about who she is. Though it was unsuccessful.  
  
"Young Prince!" Cried the elderly guardian named Nigel.  
  
"Yes Nigel," said the prince.  
  
"Oh sir she has arrived."  
  
"Oh good my dear Bella has come."  
  
With a smile he leaped around his bed to the door and ran across the west wing to the stairs and there at the bottom was the beautiful Bella simmering in the sun light room. He blushed and was still until he straiten out a little. He fixed his jacket, which over lapped with a button on his right shoulder was blue and black. His pants were straight white legged with a blue strip. His boots over toped his pants, which were black.  
  
"Dear Bella!" He cried excited to see her.  
  
"Oh my prince how handsome you are." She laughed and blushed.  
  
"Lets head to the ball room."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
With a smile she walked beside her prince and smiled madly. She loved him but she didn't know whether he loved her or it was all a scam. But she enjoyed herself that night. She loved to dance with the prince but a wicked wind caught her attention and she knew that Snow was calling her. Danger was near!  
  
Bella did not run because she feared that they might find out who she was. She waited until the danger entered the castle that's when she will become Sailor PegUnicorn. It was her worst fear. Creature she had fought before she came to earth. They were known only as Shadows. They were creators controlled by a far away star known as Troyan. When chaos hit the room and people scattered she ran off and transformed herself….  
  
"Unicorn of Strength feel my power!"  
  
  
  
Quikly Duncan (the prince) called out on the power of fire. All the people knew him as Tuxedo Fire. Do to his families origins he had also obtained a crystal within him. His mother became Eternal Moon Princess. With the help of the siblings of the other Sailor Scouts they became an ultimate force known as Power of the New Planets. Sailor Mar's child named Rei became Sailor Wild Heart, Sailor Mercury's child named Aqua became Sailor Water Fall, Sailor Jupiter's child named Sasha became Sailor Thunder Light, and Sailor Venus's child named Gary became Sword Warrior of Love. Each with their own power they had a force all their own. The other scouts never had children but always come in sprit with the others who have died along time ago.  
  
As they fought they were not doing so good. The Shadows were strong and hard to attack but Sailor PegUnicorn quickly joined in. Snow also broke through and joined Sailor PegUnicorn. Snow became the unicorn, which his horn became a sword of magic. As she grabbed the sword the Shadows ran in fear. They could not win because they were weak. Before Tuxedo Fire could say thank you she was gone.  
  
Bella ran and banged her head to make her look like she was hurt. With a moan Duncan came running to help her. She smiled and hugged him as he gladly hugged her back. She knew if they find out who she was they will be in more danger then they were tonight but she can't leave. To her this was the only home she had known and the only answer to finding the truth but if she stayed her friends will be in danger from Shadows. What will she do? What can she do? 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two  
  
Finally the day was over! All Bella could think of was the Shadows attacking the kingdom. She frowned and cried but she feared leaving. Maybe it's not her they are after maybe its Crystal Tokyo or Duncan or maybe the Queen? Who knows? She shrugged and ran out to see Snow to ask about the Shadows and why they are there?  
  
"Snow, my friend." Said Bella  
  
"Yes my dear." Stated Snow while grazing in the fields.  
  
"Do you know why the Shadows are here?"  
  
"Hmmm! I have no clue Bella? Ever since we came here the shooting star seemed to disappear. I haven't gotten any messages from the star for a long time."  
  
"Oh! Well we most find out or it maybe to late."  
  
"Yes! That's what we need to do."  
  
Quickly they ran fast to a more distant place further from the kingdom walls. There Snow became a Pegasus, which she used to fly into the night sky. They flew over the stars until they caught up with a fairy named Mel.  
  
"Dear Mel!" Cried Bella  
  
"Oh my old friend Bella." Said Mel in surprise. See Mel was a fairy who guided Bella to earth. Mel was a campaign of the shooting star.  
  
"Mel have you seen the shooting star?" Said Snow.  
  
"Oh my!" sighed Mel. "You haven't heard have you my dear friends. For it was this year that the shooting star had truly fallen and died. I am so sorry my friend's."  
  
A tear fell on Bella's cheek. She had no idea and she wept until her eyes turned red. She didn't know what to say so she left forgetting everything about the Shadows and hope of the memory. While returning home with Mel by her side she had a new campaign one with sailor power as well. Mel became Sailor Fairy Guardian. She was useful in many ways to defeat the Shadows.  
  
As they returned to earth Mel became an average human being but instead of a girl like she was she became a boy. They disguised her as Bella's young brother who had come from America to be with his sister.  
  
"That should pull over." Said Bella.  
  
"Yes!" Said Mel.  
  
"What should we call you? Hmm! How about Tyler?"  
  
They laughed a little and agreed Tyler would be Mel's new human name. The next day at school Bella introduced her new brother Tyler to everyone.  
  
"This is Tyler my little brother from America." Said Bella.  
  
"Hello Tyler!" Said Duncan with a smile.  
  
"Hello!" Said Tyler with a smile too.  
  
The day was long for Bella. She hated being in school. But that was an average teen. All teens hated school. It put a smile on her face thinking she was like everyone else know. She had a boyfriend who was prince and she had many friends. The only problem was an enemy she dreaded and memory she wants back. Maybe she isn't like every girl but it seemed to amuse her instead of disturb her. No matter how much she wants it over and return to be ever she came from she still had a soft spot for danger and adventure.  
  
Duncan stared at her all day in science class. He barely paid attention to his work and almost failed his test. Bella laughed and she smiled at him and flirted a little until the teacher yelled at them. But even the teacher laughed a little.  
  
When school ended both Duncan, Tyler, and Bella ran out to the park were they played foolish games? Tyler or Mel seemed a little annoyed at the two always flirting and kissing but she seemed to not mind it. See Mel loved people being in love but as for herself she refused it. She more likely wanted a female partner then a male. That's why she never really minded on being a boy. She enjoyed it.  
  
"Bella my love for yesterday was hard on you. I am sorry about that. It was rare to have enemies enter the castle but we were luckily that new scout came to the rescue." Said Duncan.  
  
"Yes, we were lucky but you my prince were brave to fight. You did very good." Said Bella.  
  
"Hmm! Yes it is in my genes I guess." With a laugh they walked until dusk and departed. Tyler or Mel ran beside Bella and they waved their good byes.  
  
"So Bella any good kisses." Said Tyler.  
  
'Umm! Yes good kisses." With a laugh they went home. Nothing happened that day but they new trouble will return. 


	3. Cahpter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It was a day off from school and Bella, Tyler (Mel) and Snow went for a walk through the woods by the cottage. Bella had the urge to see her prince and called Duncan to take a walk with them. Duncan arrived and they set forth through the woods but something disturbs Bella. She knew it was the Shadows. What was she going to do? He most never knows who she is.  
  
Bella was correct and out came the shadows. Duncan feared for Bella and her campaigns so he transformed but Bella knew he wasn't enough.  
  
"Snow I most become Sailor PegUnicorn." Said Bella.  
  
"Yes you most! I guess it better know then never to tell the prince who you are." Said Snow.  
  
Bella grabbed Duncan's hand and looked into his eyes then she stepped back and transformed. The prince was in shock.  
  
"How can this be?" He thought.  
  
She bent down before him and her beauty was strong and wild. She looked older and wiser then she was before and she called to Snow, which became the unicorn and to Mel who became Sailor Fairy Guardian. In surprise he did not ask only listen to the instructions given to him. As the Shadows advanced they came at them harder until the Shadows fled in fear.  
  
That day she explained to him who she was and why she came here to earth. He nodded refusing to let anyone come between him and her and their love. He honored her wish not to let anyone know who he or she is. But in the distance a young lad was listening to the conversation. He stared madly at the girl, Bella. He knew her well enough but who was he and why was he staring at her? Find out next time in Chapter 4. 


End file.
